Osculating
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. Sharing that oh-so-important first kiss with Glitch.


Goodness, how long had we been friends now?

Long enough to talk about this sort of thing, apparently.

I had invited Glitch over for dinner and maybe a movie, only because my parents were out and what was better than spending the night in with food, a movie, and my best friend?

Nothing, that's right.

He had gotten to my house not too long ago, knocked on the door looking cute as ever.

He wore simple jeans and a bit of a baggy sweatshirt, because he wasn't dancing nor were either of us planning on going out tonight.

It was raining and cold and my attire was the same as his, except his jeans weren't skinny and his sweatshirt wasn't two to three sizes too big.

He had come in, we had eaten, then wasted no time plopping on the couch while I surfed through Netflix to try and find something worthy of our eyes for two hours.

While I surfed for a decent movie, Glitch and I had gotten to talking.

We had been friends for so long that we had become open books to one another- sharing secrets and stories with each other that I wouldn't dare admit to my parents or much less anyone else I knew.

The conversation had started out light, smooth- nothing serious behind it.

Basically shooting the breeze.

And then it escalated.

It dove right into an uncomfortable topic- relationships.

"What kind of guy do you like?"

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"What about that guy from 8th grade, did you ever go out with him?"

"Do boys even leave you alone at school? I mean, damn."

His questions didn't stop, although I politely answered every one of them while I continued to scroll through the vast amount of movies Netflix had.

Except maybe the last question.

That went unanswered.

But only for a few minutes.

"What about your first kiss, what was that like?"

I froze.

I hadn't had my first kiss.

I stopped scrolling, and my grip loosened on the remote a little bit while I gulped.

Glitch was watching the way I reacted to a few of his words.

"Um," I started, directing his attention to me in almost seconds.

My heart was pounding and I felt like dying for answering this.

"I haven't had my first kiss," I told him honestly.

How could I lie?

He was my best friend for crying out loud!

He soon grew a bit embarrassed for even mentioning kissing, knowing that he hadn't had his first kiss either.

"Oh," He spoke softly while my face flushed.

Yes, now was the point in time where I did in fact want to die.

Or thank him for coming, push him out the door, and never have to look at him again because of one simple question.

You nodded slightly as if the acknowledge the fact that you had heard him while you slowly scrolled through movies again.

"Hey," Glitch started again.

Oh god, not another conversation.

I looked at Glitch after a minute of him not speaking, noticing he was looking at his hand which was twisting around on his knee.

He was nervous, I could feel it.

Glitch on the other hand was ready to explode.

Nervousness would flood out of him and maybe he'd stop blushing and maybe he'd even get this no-talking hex off of himself.

"Well, we've been friends for a long time…"

Oh boy.

"And um," He swallowed hard, pulling at the collar of his sweatshirt and blinking a few times manually.

"I haven't had my first kiss," He blurted, looking at me for a second then down.

Neither of us had your first kiss.

Brilliant, now he couldn't pick on me.

Instead of watching this movie, he proposed another question.

"Would you consider…"

He shifted towards me, looking at every inch of me before coming back to my face- where our eyes met abruptly.

"…having your first kiss…"

Where is this going?

My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears.

"…with me?"

I stared for a moment, trying to find words- my breath-

Anything at all would help right now.

"Glitch…" I sucked in a breath.

After a moment of silence between us, he sighed.

"I'm sorry for even asking- I should just go-"

"No," I interrupted.

He turned to me with wide eyes, and I shifted a bit more on the couch and locked eyes with him before putting my hands on his shoulders.

"One kiss wouldn't hurt, right?"

Glitch was shocked at my answer, but nodded with a small smile.

I scooted closer, putting my arms around his neck while his slid around my waist.

We were both nervous about not satisfying the other because we had no idea what we were doing.

He hoped the movies he'd seen with kissing in them would help, while I practically prayed the fan fiction I read taught me something.

"Nervous?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back, on the verge of stammering and backing out of the whole situation.

This had the potential of being extremely awkward.

But also extremely hot.

"Don't worry about it." He said smoothly before I let out a deep sigh, both of us closing our eyes and touching noses.

Our foreheads pressed together, and I felt the tension die down some, but not completely.

The kiss still hadn't happened and I was not going to make the first move.

Suddenly Glitch was on me.

His lips against mine.

They were soft, gentle, caring- everything I could have asked them to be.

Warmth flooded me and I pulled him in closer at the same time he jerked me into him.

The kiss became more heated with every second.

Shirt grabbing, hair pulling, lips crashing and breathing heavy.

Lip biting, tongue tied with each other in the literal sense, and flushed cheeks.

Kissing deep, teeth gnashing, sloppy kissing in general.

After a few minutes of this, I both pulled back with pink cheeks and deep breathing, the same as when we started.

A smile spread across his face and it was contagious; I smiled back.

"That was the best first kiss ever."

"Agreed," You said, simply laying against him with a soft sigh.

And guess what?

I finally found the movie I wanted to watch.

But that wasn't the best part.

The snuggling on the couch, occasionally snuck-in kisses, and continually flushed faces through the movie-

Yeah.

That was the best part.


End file.
